Healer
by Porsche911Turbo
Summary: Jenna Lorre is an outcast in her school. And until a mysterious new boy comes to her school, her only joy in life is helping her dad at his work as a doctor.
1. Chapter 1:The Boy

**Note: This is my first fanfic. I really appreciate feedback, constructive criticism. **

**Chapter One: The Boy**

My alarm beeped, getting louder and louder as I refused to wake up. My dad had insisted on strategically placing it on my dresser so I couldn't hit the Snooze button in the morning(my attendance record had been riddled with tardies because of it. Now I'm tardy because I simply don't want to go to school.). I finally groaned and rubbed my eyes. Another awful day at Lyndon K-8 School.

I pulled on a pair of not-so-clean blue jeans and a t-shirt. I no longer tried to look nice. It's not like anyone at school cared. I went to the kitchen, threw a Poptart in the toaster and started the daily struggle of brushing my thick, curly, dark blonde hair. My dad walked in from his miniscule room in sweatpants and a white undershirt and smiled. I tried to smile back, but it was hard. I only kept going to school because I couldn't stand hurting him."Jenna," he said, "you wanna catch a movie after I get home tonight?" I mulled. "Sure." I usually didn't like to go to movies, because I'd see people from school. But I hadn't hung out with my dad in a long time. He started to brew some coffee and went back to his room to get dressed in his scrubs. Once he left for work, I would take the rest of the coffee in the pot.

20 minutes later Dad and I left. He kissed my forehead, hopped into our '91 Toyota Tercel and waved as he backed out of our tiny driveway. I smiled and went into the garage to get my bike. It was one of the crappiest bikes you'll ever see. Not only is it old and beat up(my dad got it from someone at his work after their son had outgrown it-their son, by the way, was the kind of kid who burnt baby dolls in his spare time), but it was the ugliest shade of olive green I could have imagined. I put on my bright red helmet(which looked even worse next to the bike's color), wheeled it out and started toward Mt. Vernon St, about nine blocks from our apartment. One thing I hated about living in West Roxbury - everything was too close to drive to, but too far too walk to. Lucky Dad, the hospital he worked at was in Jamaica Plain, too far for bikes.

I hopped onto my atrocious bike and began down Gardner Place. I closed my eyes for the downhill part, confident that I wouldn't crash. I'd been taking this route since I first learned to ride a bike four years ago, in third grade. The slight September breeze flittered on my face. I opened my eyes to see a squirell scamper along a fence. I wondered if my dad was at work yet, and what he was doing. I loved my dad's job. I wanted to become a doctor someday, to help people. But the way I struggled in school now with slight dyslexia and ADHD, I doubted I'd ever make it though med school.

I was about half way to school when I saw him. I was at an intersection, waiting for the light to change. He was probably an inch shorter than me, had rustled blonde hair, a bright face, and blue eyes. His face was deeply tanned, and he looked athletic. He was walking down the sidewalk perpendicular to the one I was on. I don' t know why, but I couldn't stop looking at him. I wondered where he was from, because I'd never seen him before. He pushed the button to cross the street, the same way I would be going. I stared at him. Then he turned his head toward me and our eyes met. He smiled. Then he turned back and crossed the street. I kept staring at his retreating figure. Cars were honking, waiting for me to cross. I did, but nearly fell off my bike. I _had _to know who that boy was.


	2. Chapter 2: Thank you, ADHD

**A/N: I still haven't gotten any reviews, so I'll just keep going the way I am. But I'd really like some guidance! Review!**

**Thank you, ADHD!**

By the time I finally got to school, the third and final bell had already rang. Crap. Late again, and this time I hadn't meant to be. All because I was stupid enough to be distracted by some random pedestrian. I got off my bike and leaned it against a bike rack, not bothering with a lock. No one was going to steal that piece of trash.

I went into the office to get a late pass before going to Social Studies, my first class. As I strolled in through the door, I stopped. In front of me was the usual setting of the office, which was all too familiar to me. The off-white walls, the wide counter, the greenish chairs and the black phone. Even the usual secratary, Vickie, was in her place. But only two feet in front of me stood _the boy._

I stood frozen for a few moments, looking at him. He didn't go to Lyndon. I would have recognized him, I'm sure. Was he new? Maybe he was transfering. Or he had moved here. But that was weird. We rarely had new kids; not many people willingly moved to West Roxbury. So why was he here?

"Jenna? You need a tardy, hon?" Vickie was speaking to me. I guess I'd spaced out. "Yeah, please." I said, stepping up to the counter and trying not to look up at the mesmerizing boy three inches to my left. I didn't succeed. "Are you new?" I blurted to him without thinking. I instantly regretted it. Stupid ADHD!

But he replied casually. "Yeah, I just moved here. I'm going to be in the seventh grade. Today's my first day." He was in the same grade as me. I was about to blurt some stupid reply, but Vickie saved me. "Here sweetie," she said, handing me a late slip. "Oversleep again?" I nodded vaguely and stepped out of the office. I didn't know why, but I was _excited _about this boy. Part of my brain told me not to get my hopes up - that this guy was the same as everyone else, that he wouldn't care about me. The other part of my brain told the first part to shut up.

I didn't see him until lunch. He must have the other schedule. Our student body is so small that there's only two different schedules in our grade. I had had an awful day - worse than usual. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and it was more than dyslexia and ADHD. It was the boy. I wanted to see him. I waited impatiently all day for the clock to hit noon and the lunch bell to ring. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mrs. Fredrickson dismissed us to the cafeteria. As I walked out, okay _ran _out, I heard Sadie and Marissa talking.

"Did you hear about the new boy? Vanessa texted me. She says he's cute." Sadie was telling Marissa. "Should we ask him to sit at our table?" Marissa asked, waiting for Sadie's approval, just like everyone else in this stupid school did. And then I realized it. If he could hang out with _Sadie_, the most popular girl in the school, there's no way he'd want to hang out with _me_.

I slowed to a walk, sulking. That part of my brain had been right.

If only I'd known then what he really was. What I really was.

Sadie would have been no competition.


	3. Chapter 3:Worst Lunch

**A/N: Thank you jasmine3377 and bella for reviewing! I was actually planning to have a monster in this chapter, but I first need to research and figure out which one it will be, but next chapter, for sure. **

**Chapter 3: Worst Lunch Ever**

I got pizza and sat at my usual picnic table, in a corner, by myself. I took out my Walkman and began to listen to Green Day. I didn't need anyone. Especially not some stupid new boy. I watched him walk from the lunch line to the tables, his eyes darting from one table to another. But he would have no trouble deciding where to sit once Sadie got to him. Then, right on cue, Sadie and Vanessa stood from their table. I saw them approach him and start to talk to him, smiles across their perfect make-uped faces. But then their smiles changed. They looked confused. What was going on? Had the new boy began talking in Farsi or something? But he had seemed perfectly normal when I talked to him in the office that morning. What was he doing that caught the Populars off guard?

And then he walked away from them, his face showing no emotion, whereas behind him, Vanessa looked like she'd just been presented with a calculus problem, and Sadie looked murderous. But the thing that surprised me most was that the boy was heading _right to me._

He sat down across from me. At _my _table. The _outcast _table. What was wrong with him? I turned down "Minority". He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. Even a new kid could tell no one wanted to sit with me. "Eating my lunch." He said, unfazed. "What else?" I blinked. "But, why _here?_ You could be sitting over there, with Sadie and Vanessa and Marissa. What's wrong with them?" He looked up from his salad. "I'd rather sit with you." He said simply, and continued eating. I pondered. "You aren't just sitting with me cause no one else is, are you? Oh my God. Look, I don't want your pity. Go sit with the cool people. Have fun. It's no fun over here. _I'm _no fun, okay? No one likes me, I'm weird. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need anyone." At this point I was close to tears. I didn't want some stupid new boy to see me cry, so I picked up the remainder of my lunch, threw it in a trash can and left to go to the library. As I walked past everyone, I heard whispers. "...you see that?" "She totally blew up..." "What a weirdo..." "..was just trying to be nice!"

I ignored them and changed my course. Why go to the library when I couldn't read without words flying off the pages? Instead, I went to the nurse's office.

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. I breathed a sigh of relief. Of all the bad days I'd ever had, that day might have been the worst. Or, that's what I thought then. After hanging out in the nurse's office(sometimes she would let me help her - I'd told her I wanted to be a doctor someday), I'd been followed by whispers(though some people weren't even considerate enough to whisper) all day. People muttering as I passed, "She was the one who blew up at Leo Harper..." I hadn't even realized it, but until then I hadn't known his name. But why should I care about that dumb, good-for-nothing-

"Jenna!" someone yelled. "Come here!" I turned around and saw Leo running toward me. I quickly hopped on my bike and started to pedal off campus. He kept yelling. "No, Jenna, wait!" I ignored him, picking up speed. I'd call the police.

But he didn't. Once I had twenty yards of a head start, he stopped and stood there, staring after me.

When I got home, I told my dad I was too tired to go to a movie, and then crashed on my bed. I turned my alarm off, regardless that I had school tomorrow. That night I fell into a fitfull sleep, filled with dreams of odd creatures. Leo Harper was in most of them too.


	4. Chapter 4:Manticore

**A/N: Okay, Monsters! And next up, Camp Half-Blood!**

**Chapter 4: I am Attacked by a Manticore**

My dad woke me up in the morning by pounding on my door. I looked at my watch. 8:20. Ten minutes until school started.

After another late pass and a horrible day at school, I got on my bike. The only good thing about the day was that Leo Harper hadn't been there. I took the route that went by the creek, which always calmed me down. And I needed it. As I pedaled along, I looked at the water. It flowed serenely, interupted only by rocks that caused little waterfalls.

Then there was a rustle in the underbrush, and I froze. I looked, but nothing was there. I told myself to chill, and began listing cancer types. But something still felt wrong...or was I imagining it?

Then, out of the bushes, came the most revolting creature I'd ever seen. It had the body of a lion, but an ugly man's face. And more, it had a spiked tail that was dripping some sickly yellow liquid. It looked like it had walked out of some horrid mythology book. I was so scared I couldn't scream. I'd stopped pedaling, frozen with fear, so at that point my bike fell and I tumbled into the creek. The _thing _growled at me, barring its teeth. My mind was screaming at me, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from behind the creature. It turned its head around to look. "YOU BIG-HEADED MANTICORE! OVER **HERE!!**"

The thing snarled and turned its body all the way around to see its opponent. I looked up too. Leo Harper was standing there. But that's not all. He was holding a _sword and shield. _And I thought this guy was weird before.

The animal-if it could be called that-cried out in fury. Then Leo charged with his sword, straight toward it. The thing-what had Leo called it? A _Manticore_?- whipped around, making unearthly sounds. But as far as I knew, it wasn't from earth.

Leo and the Manticore began fighting. They dived and leaped, Leo stabbed his sword, never getting close enough, and the Manticore snapped its mouth and swung its tail. I finally got up the nerve to move. I crawled out of the water and stood up. "Leo!" I yelled. "What are you _doing?_" If I'd been able to think clearly, I would have thought it was funny that I had asked that same question the day before, when he sat with me.

Then, realizing I was still there, the Manticore spun around to face me. It began toward me, getting closer by the nanosecond, but Leo picked up a large stone and chucked it at the Manticore. It was a dead-on hit, conking the creature right on the head. It turned so fast I didn't even know it had moved, but when something hit me and a shooting pain went up my arm I guessed what had happened.

The Manticore's tail had hit me. The tail dripping in _poison. _I went dizzy with pain and fell down, but I saw Leo finally hit his mark and the Manticore burst into a pile of dust before I blacked out.

...

"...Jenna? You awake?" My eyes didn't want to open, and my mind was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. I settled for groaning.

"She's up." I heard someone anounce, and the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like I was in a car, and there was a lot of honking, so it sounded like traffic. But there was rarely very bad traffic in West Roxbury. Maybe we were out of town.

"Jenna. Jenna? Can you hear me?" Someone was shaking me. My eyes finally opened. They were looking straight into Leo Harper's face. I quickly sat up, which was a bad idea. My head throbbed and my arm was sore. Why did my arm hurt? I looked down and saw a scar there which I hadn't had before. What-

"_Di immortales!_" Leo cried. "How did you do that?" "Huh?" I replied stupidly. I looked around. I was in a taxi, in a big city. I didn't know where, as I'd never been out of West Roxbury, or when we occasionally visited Grandpa David in Tessesee. The buildings outside were really tall, skyscraper tall.

And then something clicked in my mind.

"Where are you taking me? Where are we? Who _are _you?" A boy I barely knew, whom I had recently seen wielding a _sword,_ was taking me somewhere in a taxi.You'd be a little freaked out too.

"Jenna, it's ok. You need to call your dad and tell him you're okay. He'll be worried by now; you weren't home when he got there. I'll need to talk to him too."

Something else registered - it was getting dark outside. It must have been near seven.

Leo was handing me a cell phone, muttering about hating to use them, and something about making it easy for someone. I took it and carefully dialed my home number. I wasn't sure why I was listening to him, but something in my gut told me he was right.

My dad picked up right away. "Hello?" his voice was urgent. "It's me Dad. I'm okay." I told him, and I heard him sigh with relief. "Where are you? I've been so worried. You weren't here and-" "Dad." I interrupted. "This guy Leo, he wants to talk to you." "What- Jenna!?" He said, but Leo had already taken the phone from my hand. He began talking into it.

"Mr. Lorre, My name is Leo Harper. I'm assuming that you know who Jenna's mother is. Yes. I'm sorry, Sir, but today after school...yes. So we're driving to the camp now. We're in New York. Do you happen to know...just for the benefit of the camp...Wow. Okay, thank you sir. Alright. Here she is." He handed the phone off to me as I was trying to wrap my head around the half-conversation I'd heard. Camp? My _mother_? New York?

"Jenna," Dad said into the phone. "Leo is going to take you to a place where...you'll be safe. Don't worry. You'll be fine." "Dad, what's going on?" "I can't explain. Leo might. But no matter what Jenna, you'll make me proud. Okay? Good bye." My dad sounded close to tears. I said goodbye, wondering what was wrong. I hung up the phone.

"Leo, what is going on?"

Leo sighed deeply before he replied.

"In short," He said, "The Greek gods are in the most dangerous war so far of their eternal lives, and you, me, and the rest of Camp Half-Blood may be the only ones who can help."


	5. Chapter 5:Satyr

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! They really motivated me to get on with the new chapter. They're really appreciated!!**

**Chapter 5: I meet a Satyr**

The taxi stopped on an old country road somewhere on Long Island. The taxi driver- who only had one eye - waved off Leo's payment (which was in some type of gold coin), saying he'd always help out a half-blood in need. Leo motioned for me to follow him up a big hill with a pine tree on the top. Off one of the branches, something golden was hanging.

To tell the truth, I probably would have followed Leo off a cliff if he motioned for me to. I was dazed, and it was nice to have someone tell me what to do, because my brain was so overloaded I don't think I could have chosen what socks to wear. I'd just been told that everything I'd heard(and more) about the Greek gods was true. Only now they were in America, following the "heart of civilization", as Leo had put it. If I hadn't been attacked by a bloodthirsty monster that afternoon, I would have laughed in his face and called him crazy. So, although I could have gone my whole life without meeting that Manticore, I was almost glad I was being introduced to this world. Finally, I was something bigger than an outcast-nobody in West Roxbury, MA.

As we got closer to the huge pine tree, I saw something wrapped around it. I tried to see what it was. I thought of asking Leo, but he seemed lost in thought. As I got closer, it became more and more defined. When I saw what it was, I screamed. I wasn't quite ready to take on another monster yet. Around the base of the tree lay a copper-colored dragon, who had steam coming from his nostrils. As I jumped back, I bumped into Leo. He caught me and held me, looking into my face. "No worries, Jenna. That's just Peleus. He helps guard the border." I backed out of his arms, making sure he was between me and Peleus. "The border to what?" I asked, but as I turned to see down the hill, my question was answered.

Beyond the hill was a valley, which ran into the ocean. There were strawberry fields beside a four-story farm house. There was a large forest too. But that wasn't what surprised me. There were other buildings too, which looked like they'd been made by the ancient Greeks. A huge ampitheater looked totally authentic, but the white marble it was made of seemed only a few years old. And even stranger were the things going on. People- kids, all around my age- were shooting arrows, riding flying horses, sword fighting, and climbing up a wall with _lava _below it.

And I had thought my day couldn't get any more bizarre.

"Come on," Leo said, starting down into the valley. "You need to meet Chiron and Mr. D." I just stared, dumbfounded. "What _is _this place? This is that camp? I thought we'd be doing at least _semi-_normal things! And who is my mother? And why will I be 'safe' here? Is everyone at this camp so secretive?!" Leo looked taken back. I guess I'd finally lost it. But really, how would you handle it if in the course of five hours you'd been attacked by a monster who wasn't supposed to exist, been told that the majoirty of mythology was true, driven four and a half hours in a taxi, and said good bye to your one parent possibly forever? I mean, this was a _really _bad day so far.

"Jenna," Leo said cautiously. "Calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, but let's just go down, talk to Chiron, and get you a place to sleep. Okay?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Leo. I thought yesterday was the worst day ever, but I sure was wrong. Sorry I'm taking it out on you." I still wanted to know more, but I decided now was not the time for prying. So I followed him down the hill.

...

When we got there, we went onto the wrap-around porch of the farm house, which Leo called the 'Big House', where two men were playing cards. The first man was in a wheelchair. He had a beard and a friendly face, but looked like he had a lot on his mind. The other was kind of stout, and wore a tiger-print shirt. He didn't look all that happy either. Behind them, leaning on the railing, was a boy who looked around fourteen. Or at least, he was a boy from the waist up. Below that, he was a _goat._ Yeah.

I tried not to stare at the goat-boy as Leo introduced the man in the wheelchair as Chiron(I had somehow pictured someone with such a powerful name as...well, powerful.) and the other man as Mr. D, or Dionysus. I wasn't very good at Greek mythology, but I was pretty sure this guy was a god. I attempted to be polite to both of them, but I think I just came across as exasted, which I was. Then Leo insisted on talking to Chiron privately, so they went inside the house, leaving me with the god and the goat-boy.

The goat-boy stepped forward and said, "Hi. I'm Damien, a satyr. You're probably _really _confused, huh?" I laughed. Even though this guy was half farm animal, he was the first person(person?) in this strange world to completely understand what was going on in my head.

"Mister D, I'm gonna take Jenna for a walk, is that okay?" Dionysus looked up from the diet soda can in front of him. "Sure, I don't care. Just have her back for Chiron." He looked back down. "And sir?" Damien said, "Are you gonna use that soda can?" Mr. D threw the can towards him, and Damien caught it easily. Then he led me off the porch and down toward the beach. The last gleams of the sunset hung over the horizen, multiplied by the refections on the sea. We began strolling along the shoreline, neither of us speaking. It was comfortable, not akward. I studied his face. It was calm, which wasn't something that I could say I'd seen on anyone's face lately. He had deep brown eyes and tan skin. He seemed eternally older than me, though he only looked a few years older. And he was still holding that soda can...I wondered what he had wanted it for.

"How old are you?" I asked. He looked down at me- he was pretty tall, a few inches above my head- and said simply, "Twenty-five." My mouth dropped open, and he chuckled. "Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Jenna. I've looked like this for six years now." I managed to close my mouth, but my mind was racing. This boy, okay, half-boy, was twelve years older than me. Amazing.

I stared down at the can he was holding. "And what - do you eat aluminum or something?" I was guessing absurdly; I never would have thought of what happened next. "Actually..." Damien said, blushing. And then, to my astonishment, he lifted the can up and _took a bite!_ He chewed, chewed, chewed, and swallowed. "Doesn't that...hurt your throat?" I asked in awe. He cracked up, laughing uncontrollably, and after a minute, I joined him. I was completely happy. Two hours ago I thought I'd never laugh again.

Through our laughter, we heard someone calling: "Jenna! Damien! Jenna!!" Leo was waving his hands at us from the Big House. We walked back up there - a giggle escaping from our mouths every once in a while.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

**A/N: Sorry! I know I took forever writing this, and it's really short too! I've been babysitting and playing guitar like crazy. but I need to tell you something else I messed up on:**

**My time period is _completely_ wrong. I want this to happen soon after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I'll change a few things, so now this is supposed to be in September. All the half-bloods are staying at camp all year to train, since the threat of Kronos is so eminent.**

**Chapter 6: Sleep**

I ended up sleeping in the Hermes cabin that night. Leo was unhappy about it; he was arguing with Chiron in whisperes all the way down to the cabins. Damien walked with me, explaining how there was a cabin for each Olympian god. He also told me that newcomers- people who were 'undetermined'- usually stayed in Hermes. So I didn't understand why Leo didn't want me there. Really, as long as I got some sleep, I didn't care where I was.  
The Hermes cabin was crowded. There were way too many people for the bunks, so kids covered the floor. Leo and Chiron came in to say goodnight as I found a bit of unused floor space to put my sleeping bag down. They left quickly though, continuing their argument. Damien stayed til I lied down. I smiled at his back as he left, and fell asleep just as the door closed behind him.

...

When I opened my eyes, I saw maybe ten pairs staring back. Everything was quiet for a few moments until one of them looked at her watch and said, "We're late for breakfast." Breakfast. Just then I realized I hadn't eatenthe night before. I sat up, and the group of people around me backed up. I got out of my sleeping bag - I was still dressed, shoes and all - and stood. Before I could say anything, a girl stepped forward and said, "Hi. I'm Sofia, and I'm a counselor. What's your name?" It took me a second to remember. "Jenna. Jenna Lorre." I said, and the rest of them introduced themselves, though I didn't remember any of their names. I asked about breakfast, and they led me to a pavillion where there were eleven tables set up. We all sat down and began to eat.

**A/N: I know! I know that's an awful place to stop! I have the entire next chapter in my head, I just have to type it!! More _very _soon!**


End file.
